Nightmare World in Which There is No Escape
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: Gaz is getting a special kind of revenge on Dib that only Zim can help her with. ZAGR! Slight AU, also in the future.


_This is too easy even for Zim, I know he's an arrogant asshole but c'mon the disc that will not only expose him but defeat his war machine, and it's here on his desk? _Dib thought to himself, as he stared from the safety of his hiding spot at the carelessly laid disc. Dib unconsciously ran a hand through his sable hair and scanned his surroundings one more time. His gut screamed at him to tell him to go back and try again another day, but he quickly shoved the warning into the depths of his brain. He flipped his trench coat aside and sprinted head long into the empty room. His hand hovered just above the disc; he then took it despite himself and laughed in victory.

His laugh choked in his throat when several metal claws sprang out the ceiling and snatched him, the disc fizzing away into nothing. A long stream of curses rang from his lips, his glasses barely holding on to the edge of his ears. Maniacal cackling was heard. "Show yourself Zim, you fucker!" he spat in the sound's direction.

From the shadows of the doorway stepped the Invader. His ruby orbs narrow silt, his smirk snaking across his cheek. He stood proudly at six foot, titling his head back only slightly to look Dib in the eyes. Zim scoffed and roughly shoved Dib's glasses up his nose. "One of your genetic weaknesses, luckily my mate didn't get those genes." Zim mused, his segmented tongue licking his lips after the word "mate".

"I'll get out of here Zim!" Dib began his typical monologue. Zim backed away chuckling to himself, placing his hands behind his back and he circled the talking figure. Zim moved his lips and occasionally a hand in mock of Dib. "I'll stop you Zim! My sister will notice I'm missing and – wait…..did you say "mate"?"

Zim stopped and nodded with an arched eyebrow, baffled it took the "Investigator" so long to notice the word. "Yes, pig."

"When did you become Australian!?"

Zim raised his finger, smug lips at the ready to smooth the introduction over when he paused, he then asked, "What? Australian?" he shook his head, his brows pushing together as he clamped the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Mate, MY MATE, MY female, an equal, or what is the term you dirty smelling pigs use….?" He looked to the ceiling with one red eye narrowing.

"Girlfriend." An alto voice cut in.

Zim's antennae perked at the female's voice his diabolical smile sliding back up his cheek like a knife slicing flesh. Dib gasped his eyes now the sizes of plates, chocolate irises meet amber ones. Zim extended his three digit gloved claw to the five digit gloved hand, twirling her into him with one arm. He leered at her before averting his red eyes to Dib, whose jaw was on the ground.

"GAZ!" he choked out, a pain in his chest seemed unbearable as he watched her mockingly wave and use a singy-songy voice to say "yoo-hoo!" he snarled as he observed his sister. She was four inches shorter than Zim; her indigo curls tumbled past her waist. Her attire consisted of what he though was black leggings that led down to black and purple wedges adored in sliver skulls. A black tank top that cropped lower revealing a generous amount of push-up bra cleavage, right under her bust was a dark purple thick fabric belt, springing from the belt at each knot fabric tendrils circling her.

Dib saw red when Zim's hands went to her neck his other hand caressing her stomach dragging painfully slowly past the cloth towards the bottom of her tank top. "Let go of her!" he spat at them; they both shot him an irked look. "Get you fucking hands off my sister! I'll kill you!"

"She doesn't seem to mind, in fact." Zim said as he pulled Gaz closer, her leg going up to meet his hand as Zim dipped her and kissed her passionately. Dib shook with rage, his knuckled turning white. The kissing couple opened their mouths to let him witness their tongue play.

"What spell does he have you under Gaz!?"

"No spell dipstick." She curtly answered.

Zim chuckled, "She's just as sadistic and fucked up as I am." He dipped her again.

"It was love at first scheme." She looked into his eyes, snapping their heads towards the snarling 22 year old, squirming and cursing. Gaz's whole aura darkened with her wicked grin, "and our first time wasn't bad either, huh Love Piggy?"

"Yes my lovely pig." He cooed licking the side of her face.

Dib got sick to his stomach, "You two didn't…" they could see the veins in his temple pulsate.

"Oh yes, Zim won that round!" Zim boasted proudly, smacking her ass. She gave a playful gasp, "What was the move you enticed irresistible Zim with?"

Gaz grinned at her brother, she pushed Zim on the wall behind them, and she pushed her buttocks against him as she leaned forward to grind on his pelvis. She leaned back on him taking his claws and guiding them about her breasts and hips. Zim moaned, throwing his head back, egging her on with sayings her brother had rather not have known in a million years.

As if her brother hadn't just thrown up on the ground before him, she then asked Zim, "What was the line that made you fall for me?"

Zim clasped her chin, still behind her enjoying her gyrating on his hips, "How you wanted to dig your brother's eyes out with a spoon, because it would hurt more."

"Then you countered by telling me how you were gonna let me fuck you backwards cowgirl on his dying corpse as you ripped into his abdomen to make him eat his own intestine." She said between moans while his claws worked her breasts.

"OH GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dib shouted before passing out.

They immediately stopped and burst out into hysterical laughter. They high fived each other, "Good job, Gaz-human" Zim mentioned as he let the computer drop Dib's unconscious body on the cold metal floor.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She returned with a smile, before dragging her brother by his blue shirt towards the door. "Thanks for helping me put him in a Nightmare world, that'll be the last time he takes the last Chip Ahoy!"

Zim pressed his hand to the door before she could open it; she eyed him from the side. "Gazzy thinks we're good partners?" his eyebrow arched, she nodded nonchalantly. His lips curled into a leer, he grabbed her waist and said, "Why not make the Nightmare real?" he whispered on her lips before crashing his lips down on her. She struggled to get out of his grip, his PAK opened up to four legs lifting them up as his free ones forced her brother from her grip and the other held her to him.

**DUN DUN DANANA! Hi all, this is actually my first Invader Zim oneshot, I thought it would be hilarious if Zim and Gaz teamed up to punish her brother. :P leaving as a cliffy! **


End file.
